Bodyguard CR6
Baronial Guard (bodyguard) This build is of a level 6 bodyguard for a baron in my campaign. It uses a lot of non-Core elements, including feats from AEG's Evil sourcebook, the Netbook of Feats, and an item of my own devising. Making effective bodyguards in D&D is hard, I haven't tried it in battle. Statblock Human (Adult) Fighter 3/Ranger 3 Medium Humanoid (human) male Hit Dice: 3d8+3d10+0 (30 hp) Initiative: +3 (dex) Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 18 (5+3 dex), touch 13, flat-footed 15 OR 17 (4+3 dex), touch 13, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: melee +9 guisarme (2d4+2 humans x3) OR +9 longsword (1d8+2 human 19-20/x2); ranged +10 shortbow (1d6 x3 70') Full Attack: melee +9/+4 guisarme (2d4+2 humans x3) OR +9/+4 longsword (1d8+2 human 19-20/x2); ranged +10/+5 shortbow (1d6 x3 70') Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: favored enemy, track, wild empathy, combat style (archery), endurance Saves: Fort +6 6, Ref +7 4, Will +3 2 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 8 Skills: Climb +9 6, Hide +9 6, Listen +11 bodyguard+2 human, Profession (bodyguard) +18 focus+5 competence, Ride +9 6, Search +7 6,Sense Motive +5 human+2 bodyguarding, Spot +14 bodyguard+2 human Feats: Launhymian, Shaft Fighting, Combat Expertise, Improved Trip, Bodyguard, Skill Focus (profession: bodyguard), Track*, Rapid Shot*, Endurance* Languages: Remarian (Common), Launhymian (local) Organization: Company (4-6) Challenge Rating: 6+ (with gear) Treasure: 7434/7222 gp (~5400 gp by UK) Alignment: ? Advancement: No Level Adjustment: - Equipment: Medallion of the Baron's Finest (2500), +2 studded leather armor (4175 gp), mw guisarme (309 gp), mw composite (+1) shortbow (450) Consider alternatively: Medallion of the Baron's Finest (2500), +1 heavy wooden arrow catching shield (4157 gp), mw longsword (315), mw chain shirt (250) Combat One bodyguard will use his feat to protect the charge at all times, while the others will use Aid Another to help him, or will try to trip any approaching foe with their guisarmes. If one is equipped with the arrow-catching sheild, he will always stand next to the charge. Should the charge come under concentrated assult, the bodyguards will try to move him out of danger's way as soon as possible; their goal is to speed him to safety and delay an assult (allowing regular forces to come to the fore), not to demolish the opposition. The guards will use their bows only to harass any ranged opponent and cover their escape. New Rules Shaft Fighting General You have learned to use polearms at close range. Benefit: When using a polearm with reach (such as the glaive, guisarme, or ranseur) you may use the butt of the weapon in close quarters, allowing you to attack an adjacent foe. The butt functions as a quarterstaff (1d6 x2 bludgeoning). Special: A fighter may choose Shaft Fighting as one of his fighter bonus feats. Bodyguard General Prerequisites: Profession (bodyguard) rank 1+ Benefit: You may bodyguard one creature. You may designate any one creature as your charge as a free action, at the beginning of your round. You may not make any attacks (including casting spells) or take any action except moving or making AoO while bodyguarding your charge. Once per round when your charge is hit in combat and is within 5' of you, you may attempt a Profession (bodyguard) check (as a reaction) to negate the hit. The hit is negated if your skill check result is greater than the opponent’s attack roll. (Essentially, the Profession check result becomes the charge's Armor Class if it’s higher than the charge's regular AC.) Even if several bodyguards protect the same charge, only one may use this feat per round. The others, however, may Aid Another to assist his check. Special: A fighter may select Bodyguard as one of his fighter bonus feats. Active Bodyguarding General Prerequisites: Profession (bodyguard) rank 5+, Bodyguard Benefit: You may make a standard action while bodyguarding. You still cannot make a (non-move) full-round action while maintaining your guard. Special: A fighter may select Active Bodyguard as one of his fighter bonus feats. Profession (bodyguard): This new skill is a class skill to all fighters and warriors. It encompasses all the various skills required to obtain and maintain a position as a bodyguard, including finding the job, knowing when and how to be discrete, when it is safe to leave your charge, and so on. As a synergy effect, 5 ranks in Profession (bodyguard) grant a +2 bonus to relevant Spot, Listen, and Sense Motive rolls when these relate to keeping your charge safe. Medallion of the Baron's Finest These medallions are worn only by the baron's bodyguards. While worn, the medallion provides a +5 competence bonus to Profession (bodyguard) checks. Faint enchantment; CL 4th; Craft Wondrous Item, heroism, Price 2,500 gp. category:CR 6 category:AEG Evil category:Netbook of Feats category:Fighter category:Ranger category:Multiclass